Suketoudara
franchise.|255x255px]]Suketoudara (すけとうだら Suketōdara, lit. "Alaska pollock") is a anthropomorphic alien fish with sexy arms and legs, and one of the main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. He is the best friend of Draco Centauros and Lidelle, and is known for another relationships with siblings Schezo and Raffina. He is voiced by Samuel Vincent. Biography Games only He always greets people with a loud "Fiiish!", and loves to show off his mad dancing skills. His love for singing could contribute to his huge crush on Seriri. In most Puyo Puyo games, he starts a match by immediately filling his bottom four rows. Suketoudara is a very bold character, making his presence known wherever he goes. He thinks very highly of himself, as in the Japanese versions of Puyo, he uses the first-person pronoun ore-sama, which is often used as an overly confident way to refer to oneself. His favorite hobby is dancing, as he will often appear on a scene with a cry of "Let's Dancing!". In the English translation of Puyo Puyo Tetris, Suketoudara peppers his speech with fish-related puns. He also seems to lean towards the romantic side, as he has eyes for Seriri, who only sees him as a friend. Merchandising only Suketoudara is one of the 99 main known extraterrestrial inhabitants of the planet Puyo, where he was spending even more cool time with her new best friends Draco and Lidelle. However, Seriri thinks that he was just a unloved fish, and he is regain to another relationships with newly siblings Schezo and Raffina. Relationships Arle Nadja Suketoudara has great matters about against Arle Nadja, where he was really interesting of doing some crazy things ever. Amitie Amitie is Suketoudara's former meeter which is really interesting of doing dancing loves. Draco Centauros Suketoudara harbors an infatuation with her best friend Draco Centauros, which is also the best friend and sidekick of her mother Rulue. He is really hanging out with her after all, spending much time to avoid troubles and realizing things for turn-to-turn head packs. Lidelle Suketoudara harbors an infatuation with her new best friend Lidelle. He is really to obey and trust him after all, while she needs to avoid the wings for taking her roubles around. After all, he is really embarrassed with Lidelle. Raffina Suketoudara has a big relationship with Raffina, trusting realisions and obey grand prix reliviations. Schezo Suketoudara harbors an infatuation with Schezo, she is really embarrassed to doing things like endless religions. Seriri Suketoudara harbors an infatuation with fellow sea creature Seriri, and while she likes him as well, only he has a romantic view of her in games only. Appearance Suketoudara takes the appearance of a stylized fish with big lips, with the upper part of his body is red in color while the lower half ranges from a white to cream in color. He also has tan-colored human-like arms and feet, which are located in where his pelvic and pectoral fins should go. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Fishes Category:Friends Category:Best Friends Category:Males Category:Multiversal characters Category:Characters in the multiverse